Cibby
' Cibby is the pairing of 'Carly Shay 'and ''Gibby Gibson'' ('C/arly and G/'ibby') or rarely known as Garly'' ''(G'/ibby and C/'arly).' '''It rivals [[Tibby|'Tibby ]]('T/'asha and G/'''ibby), [[Sibby|'Sibby']] (S'/am and G/'ibby) [[Creddie|'Creddie']] (C'/arly and F/'reddie) and [[Fibby|'Fibby']] (F'/reddie and G/'ibby) Carly and Gibby appear to be really good friends and have known each other for four years, perhaps longer, since it is never mentioned when they met exactly. Gibby constantly appears in the iCarly website (but Sam almost always' makes fun of him), although they have never spent time together without the rest of the gang (Sam, Freddie and Spencer). Since Gibby was promoted to be a main character in season 4, there is a higher chance of Cibby happening romantically than there was, before. There are a few Cibby fanfictions, and they are usually paired up with Seddie, as some Seddie fans ship Cibby because the ships get along with each other. There is little evidence of Carly liking Gibby, except her calling him sweet and cute. She seems to act rather motherly towards him most of the time. Many Seddie shippers support Cibby because it does not interfere with their ship. For the same reason, many Creddie shippers support Sibby because it does not interfere with theirs. This ship received more fans and popularity after iOMG. Noah Munck 's sister (known as Leslie Cornelius on Youtube) has stated that she is a Cibby shipper. This is the video in which she says (writes) it. Cibby Moments 'Season 1 Moments 'iMight Switch Schools ' *Carly grabs Gibby's arm and asks what's going on when all the kids rush into the studio, showing that she would ask Gibby instead of trying to find Freddie and Sam. *Carly dreams about Gibby. 'iWin a Date' *Carly encourages Gibby to tell her what's wrong and listens to Gibby talk about Shannon Mitchell all the while being right next to him while he's talking about Shannon. *Carly decides to try and help Gibby win a date with Shannon Mitchell. *However, Gibby picks Carly and the two end up going on a triple date to the Cheesecake Warehouse (He may have done this on purpose because he might have wanted to date Carly and she said he didn't have to go on the date but they did anyway). *At first, Carly is skeptical about their date, but then lightens up to the idea. *Carly wasn't bothered by the date at the Cheesecake Warehouse, or if she was she didn't complain about it. *At the Cheesecake Warehouse, Carly tries to help Shannon to like Gibby, implying that she actually cares for Gibby. *Carly said Gibby could find someone better than Shannon, possibly hinting toward herself. *Carly awkwardly claps to Gibby's dances, along with Sam and Freddie. *Carly tries to help Gibby win over Shannon by hinting to him to act like Freddie, whom Shannon likes. 'Season 2 Moments' 'iKiss' *Carly knows about Gibby's therapist. This could mean that they're close friends. *Carly told Sam to uncuff Gibby, sounding concerned. *Gibby plays Chad, Carly's character Kelly´s love interest in the Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie sketch. *"Kelly Cooper" blows "Chad" a kiss. *Carly and Gibby (in the movie trailer sketch) give each other a high-five. *Carly and Gibby hold hands in Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie. *Carly decided to hire Gibby to help Spencer train for practice football tryouts. 'iRocked the Vote' *Carly says 'aw' when Sam pulled out Gibby's chest hair, showing she felt bad for him. *Carly defends Gibby when Wade Collins calls him 'Jibly'. 'iMeet Fred ' *Gibby texts Carly (not Sam or Freddie) to warn the group about neverwatchicarly.com. [[IWant My Website Back|'iWant my Website Back']] *Gibby comes over to where Carly, Sam and Freddie are sitting and asks Carly who the girl in the duck mask is. (Mandy) *Carly, instead of ignoring his question, tells him that it's their manager. 'iMake Sam Girlier' *Carly is seen having fun while dancing with Gibby as she smile. 'iFight Shelby Marx' * Right after the conference with Shelby, Gibby comes to Carly's apartment to ask her why she pushed Shelby's grandmother down. * Carly asks Gibby if he believes in her decision to not fight Shelby, which he does. *After not standing up for her in the hallway,Gibby tells Carly to call him. 'Season 3 Moments' iSpeed Date *Carly calls Gibby "so sweet." *Carly defends Gibby. *When Carly forces Sam to ask Gibby to the dance, Sam says that Carly should ask Gibby (a sign of Sam not being jealous, if Carly and Gibby would date in the future), and then Carly reveals that she had actually been thinking of inviting Gibby, before. *She was planning to ask Gibby to the Girls Choice Dance. 'iHave My Principals' *Carly doesn't want to cancel Gibby´s appearance on iCarly because he got his hair done up all special. *Carly compliments Gibby's hair during the web show. *At the end of the webcast, Carly exchanges a high-five with Gibby. *She was worried about Gibby. *Carly tries to defend Gibby when Mr. Howard gives him triple detention, and is visibly upset when he starts vomiting in the garbage can. *She tells Mr Howard he might have been too hard on Gibby, because he's vomiting, and tries to defend him. 'iMove Out' *When she sees him in the hallway, Carly smiles and says, "Hey, Gibby," in her usual friendly way. *Carly wants to know what Freddie said to hurt Gibby's feelings. 'iEnrage Gibby' *Carly puts her hand on Gibby's shoulder. *When Freddie asks Sam and Carly, "Don't you think I could beat up Gibby if I wanted to?" Carly says, "Gibby's kinda... thick." *Carly said "...and you're dating her?" in a kind of jealous, incredulous tone. *Carly mentions that Gibby is sweet, cute, and fun, and only "agrees" with Sam and Freddie that there´s something wrong with Tasha after they give her weird looks. *Carly points out some of Gibby's qualities and was about to say something else until she stops in the middle. *When the fight between Gibby and Freddie is postponed, Carly quickly rushes over to Gibby, hugging him, saying, "Yay, no fight!" *Gibby smiles when Carly hugs him. [[iBelieve in Bigfoot|'iBelieve in Bigfoot']] *Both Carly and Gibby believe in Bigfoot. 'iPsycho' *Carly was the one who comes up with the idea of getting Gibby to save them. *She was the first one to recognize his voice. *While Gibby is wrestling Nora, Carly is cheering extremely loudly. *After Gibby saves the iCarly gang, Carly touches his hair and hugs him. *She also says, "Good to see ya, Gib." 'Season 4 Moments' 'iGot A Hot Room ' *Spencer says Carly's favorite flavors of pie are "Cherry" and "Gibby." *Gibby tries to help make her day special along with the others. *Gibby helps re-make Carly's bedroom. *When Gibby mentions that Carly can't replace certain items like her old photos, Sam, Spencer and Freddie all yell at Gibby, but Carly does not yell at him, she smiles at him. *Gibby shows Carly the Ice Cream Sandwich Love Seat, while talking in a flirty tone. Carly just smiles at Gibby. 'iSam's Mom' *Gibby greets Carly when entering the studio, but not Freddie. *Carly admires Gibby's costume. *Carly tries to make him feel better by telling him he could do his canceled skit "some other time". * Neither Carly nor Gibby laugh at Freddie's joke. * Both give Freddie identical incredulous looks. *Gibby might have broken up with Tasha, as he commented on how the girls at the Groovy Smoothie looked. This gives the possibility of Carly and Gibby eventually dating a bigger likelyhood. 'iGet Pranky' *Carly shows concern about Gibby having to wear his cast. *When Carly was 'pranking' Gibby, Sam states that pranking Gibby doesn't count because he isn't a real person, but Carly defends him saying that he is a real person. This shows that Carly cares about Gibby. *In the beginning during the webcast when Gibby was stepping on the hair, Carly grabs his arm and hold on for a couple of seconds. *Carly puts a dead fish in Gibby's locker. The same thing happened in iKiss (Sam placed a dead fish in Freddie's locker) which led to them kissing. This could be foreshadowing upcoming Cibby. *When it came time for Carly to play her prank, she may have chosen Gibby because she knew he would probably take it well. *Carly was worried about Gibby when he had to get a cast. 'iHire An Idiot' *Gibby seems almost as unnerved by Stacey as Carly does. *When Carly and Sam are cheering for Cort being able to jump and count at the same time, Gibby stands up and starts to take off his shirt, asking, "You guys want to see me do it?" ''He was possibly trying to impress Carly. *Gibby more openly showed unhappiness with the intern Carly disliked (Ashley) than the one she did like (Cort). *Gibby knew about the gum Carly had in her purse, and Carly didn't seem to mind Gibby looking in her purse for it. 'iPity the Nevel *Carly looks concerned about Gibby when he starts to freak out in the bath tub of ice. *When Gibby complains that his toes are numb, Carly smiles, pokes him playfully, and tells him that he'll still have a lot of fun at their karma party. *Carly gets mad at Sam for not inviting Gibby to come to the karma party. *They talk to each other at the karma party, and are having a good time. *Carly shows concern when Gibby is injured by the fish, telling him to hurry and clean his hand. [[iOMG|'''iOMG]] *Carly and Gibby apparently decided to work together on a project. *Carly and Gibby both seemed to enjoy torturing Spencer for their project. *Every time Freddie and Carly went to talk by themselves, Gibby interrupted, possibly because he wanted Carly's attention or because he was jealous. *At one point, Carly said to Gibby, "Please, please, just clean it up, we have something really important to do," in the same voice that she sometimes uses to get Freddie to do what she wants. And just like Freddie would have, Gibby grudgingly complied. IParty with Victorious *Carly gets upset at Gibby for constantly saying "Roger." Website hints *Carly wrote a blog about Gibby's pants. She must of been thinking about Gibby and his pants when about writing this. Here is the link: http://www.icarly.com/iBlogs/entry878.html *Carly wrote a blog about things she overheard at the Gibson's house, meaning she was over at Gibby's house. *Carly wrote a follow-up blog of one that Sam had written, originally called, "What Gibby Doesn't Know". Cibby Gallery Seddiecreddiecibby.jpg 170px-Randomcibby.png Cibby2.jpg|Gibby and Carly hold hands File:Cibbyheart.PNG Cibby.jpg|Noah and Miranda as Gibby and Carly. Cibby5.png|Fanmade Cibby4.jpg|"Yay! No fight."~Carly 2ndbest.jpg YUP.PNG cibbyheart.PNG randomcibby.PNG|"Aw, come on, Gibby's sweet and cute and fun..." Cibbylover.gif 002zpfc0-1.jpeg|gibby and carly share a power highfive Carlygibbycuteness.PNG cibbyish.jpg 7..jpg|Carly and Gibby. tumblr_ljht1oLYW41qimjgho1_500.gif Cibby4.png Cibby blueberry2.png tumblr_lksvq6m6mD1qhgk8io1_500.gif tumblr_lkquwvGSRY1qdt7vn.gif Cibby -4.jpg Cibby -3.jpg Cibby -2.jpg Cibby -1.jpg Cibby -7.png Lmlofp-b78805059z 120110610173349000grpvur0g 1.jpg lmlofp-b78805059z_120110610173349000grpvur13_1.jpg - - thumb|300px|right|Carly and Gibby - - Video:Carly&Gibby//Posh Girls Video:Cibby (Carly and Gibby) - Almost Video:Seddie/Cibby Wannabe Video:Cibby (Carly and Gibby) - Bleeding Love Video:Cibby (Carly and Gibby) - Total Eclipse of the Heart|Love Triangle Between Carly/Gibby/Tasha Video:Cibby (Carly and Gibby) - I've Just Seen A Face|thumb|300px|right Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Main characters